


Paradise

by akxmin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou is very loved, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: No se pueden olvidar los errores y recuerdos de dolor, pero a pesar de las adversidades, un día como hoy puede volverse algo realmente especial, si prestas atención a las pequeñas cosas.Drabbles. Akashi-centric.





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una pequeña –muy pequeña– serie de drabbles, de no más de quinientas palabras cada uno, enfocados solamente en nuestra bella pelirroja y algunos personajes demostrando a su manera todo el amor que le profesan (?) poco antes del comienzo de un nuevo año. Porque en caso de tener una oportunidad a veces es buena idea comenzar de cero. Me despido de este 2015 con estas pequeñas historias. Espero que les guste.

 

—¡Oigan! —exclamó Momoi desde el jardín trasero. Todos interrumpimos nuestra charla y nos volteamos hacia ella—. ¡Ya es la hora! ¡Felicitaciones a todos!

Todos brindamos y sonreímos, observando cómo Kise y Aomine se encargaban de hacer que los fuegos artificiales decoraran el cielo. Sonreí débilmente ante la imagen y me quedé de pie en la puerta del jardín cuando Daiki estuvo a punto de incendiarse un dedo y salió disparado hacia el interior de la casa. Con Ryouta burlándose, Shintarou mirándolo con exasperación y Tetsuya detrás de él en su auxilio. Al final sólo quedamos mi bebida y yo.

Justo cuando pensé que podría tener un momento a solas, Atsushi salió al jardín. Solté un suspiro. Hacía menos de unas pocas horas habíamos estado discutiendo por alguna clase de estupidez y no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra en toda la noche. Se detuvo a unos pasos alejado de mí, dándome el suficiente espacio para no sentirme plagado de él, aunque realmente no me importaría. Apreté el agarre alrededor de mi copa y bajé la mirada.

—Lo siento… —dijo suavemente, pero logré escucharlo desde mi lugar. Lo miré con una mueca triste—. Por todas las cosas que dije antes de venir.

—Está bien —respondí casi en un murmullo.

—No, no está bien —negó, apretando los puños. Creí que volvería a gritarme, a enojarse conmigo por nada. Pero su mueca se suavizó rápidamente—. Esa no es una forma de demostrar cuanto te quiero.

Alcé la mirada y, por primera vez, Atsushi dijo algo desde su corazón, sincero y honesto…

—Por favor, Aka-chin, jamás vayas a dejarme —pidió, y sonó casi como una súplica.

Sonreí débilmente y negué con la cabeza.

—Jamás —prometí.

Él caminó tranquilamente hacia mí y depositó un beso en mi frente.

—¿Un año más juntos? —preguntó suavemente.

Me mordí el labio y asentí. Atsushi sonrió con felicidad y me besó con cuidado. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y cerré los ojos.

—Feliz año nuevo, Atsushi.

 **O7.** Murasakibara.

 

 

 

—Sei-chan —suspiré apenado, haciendo desaparecer la distancia que nos separaba uno del otro.

Akashi alzó la mirada y me observó con tristeza. Los ojos comenzaban a brillarle. Le rodeé la cintura con mis brazos y él mismo hundió su rostro en mi cuello, sollozando apenas.

—Sabes que a ella no le gustaría verte de esta forma. Estoy seguro de que a ella le gustaría que siguieras adelante, por mucho que eso pueda llegar a costarte. Sé que el amor de una madre jamás podrá reemplazarse, ni en millones de años. Es complicado olvidar, lo entiendo. Pero algunas veces, cuanto más nos cuesta olvidar, es cuando más olvidamos. Por eso, no quiero que jamás te olvides de ella, y sé que no lo harás. Simplemente, piensa en lo feliz que ella sería si viese que eres más fuerte de lo que jamás hubiese pensado.

Seijuuro salió de su escondite en mi cuello, sonriendo levemente y retirando una lágrima que se escapó de la esquina de uno de sus ojos. Le sonreí en grande, pero Akashi interrumpió mi mueca cuando se alzó hacia mí y unió cuidadosamente nuestros labios. El movimiento me tomó por sorpresa, pero sin embargo, alcé lentamente mi mano y tomé con cuidado su rostro, respondiendo el beso.

—Gracias por esto —agradeció, separándose lentamente de mis labios. Abrí mis párpados y le sonreí, acariciando por última vez su rostro cuando se alejó completamente y alzó la mirada al cielo, en donde se podían ver luces de todos colores. Sei sonrió—. Quizás ella ya no esté junto a mí, quizás sea otro año sin su compañía, pero sé que tú estarás a mi lado cuando más lo necesite.

Me acerqué a él y le besé suavemente la mejilla, hundiendo luego mi rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

—Feliz año nuevo, Sei-chan.

 **O6.** Mibuchi.

 

 

 

—¿Akashi? —preguntó alguien a mis espaldas. Me di vuelta rápidamente, alejándome de la baranda del porche, encontrándome con Chihiro sosteniendo un vaso—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Uhm, sí —mentí, fingiendo una sonrisa. Él me observó con la misma mueca impasible—. Sólo estaba… hablando con mi padre.

—Oh —fue lo único que dijo, para luego beber del vaso que estaba sosteniendo. Cuando lo alejó de su boca, se lamió los labios y asintió. Mayuzumi se movió desde el umbral de la puerta hasta colocarse junto a mí. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, observando la calle deshabitada, con todas las decoraciones típicas de la época en cada casa, incluyendo en la que nos encontrábamos nosotros—. Quizás no sea importante para ti, pero sabes que me tienes a tu lado —comentó luego de un largo silencio. Lo miré con sorpresa y él terminó de beber su vaso.

—¿Por qué se supone que no sea importante para mí? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sé, porque tienes otros amigos, ¿tal vez? —respondió Chihiro, alzando las cejas. Abrí los ojos.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? —pregunté un poco molesto.

Mayuzumi se giró hacia mí y me miró durante unos cuantos segundos, para luego inclinarse hacia mí y atrapar mis labios con los suyos. En ese instante, nos separamos al escuchar un coro de gritos de júbilo.

—Feliz año nuevo, Akashi —dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Me alcé hacia él y esta vez fui yo quien atrapó sus labios nuevamente, rodeando su rostro con mis manos y escuchando los fuegos artificiales de fondo.

 **O5.** Mayuzumi.

 

 

 

—¡Yo me encargo! —exclamé para toda mi familia, caminando hacia la puerta de entrada. Sabía que nadie me había escuchado, estaban demasiado pendientes de beber y parlotear como nunca.

Caminé sonriente hacia la puerta, con mi copa en mano. Destrabé la puerta y abrí, para encontrarme con algo jamás esperando en vísperas de año nuevo. Abrí los ojos de par en par y la copa se me deslizó de la mano, pero él era una completa maravilla y la atrapó en el aire, antes de que se estrellase en el suelo, derramando un poco del líquido sobre su mano. Se enderezó y me extendió de vuelta la copa, sonriéndome sólo como él podía hacerlo.

—Hmm… feliz año nuevo, Furihata-kun —dijo incómodo, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado, porque aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y yo estaba más que tieso—. Kouki, yo…

—No hables, por favor —pedí en un hilo de voz. Akashi alzó las cejas, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Solté un suspiro y di un paso adelante, para luego rodear sus hombros con mis brazos y encajar mis labios entre los suyos, provocando que Seijuuro soltara un suspiro aliviado. No necesitaba que hablase porque ya había dicho demasiadas idioteces la última vez que lo había visto, como  _«soy demasiado orgulloso para decirte que te quiero»_. Pero por más tonto que haya sido, no podría pasar ni un minuto más enojado con él. Lo quería demasiado.

 **O4.** Furihata.

 

  

 

Cuando Taiga abrió la puerta, descendió el teléfono al instante de haber cortado la última llamada que había recibido. Se quedó tieso al verme allí, de pie delante de la entrada de su edificio de apartamentos, sin nada en las manos más que un pequeño bolso con algunas prendas que alcancé a guardar antes de salir corriendo de casa.

—¿Aún no son las doce? —pregunté agitado.

—Hmm… —murmuró, inspeccionando la pantalla de su móvil. Volvió su mirada a mí y negó con la cabeza—. Aún no. Faltan diez minutos.

—Bien —suspiré aliviado. Taiga me miró expectante. Alcé una ceja—. Me tomó tres horas llegar hasta aquí, ¿eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?

—Bueno, yo… —Taiga tragó saliva. Se rascó la nuca y frunció la nariz—. Realmente no sé qué decirte. Me has dejado sin palabras. ¿Se supone que tengo que decir algo?

—Lo siento… —fue lo único que respondí.

Él sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada. Di un paso hacia adelante y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, admirando el espléndido aroma que tanto amaba. Taiga soltó un suspiró y me rodeó el cuerpo con sus brazos, descansando su cabeza sobre la mía. Solté un suspiro y permanecí así. En realidad, ambos permanecimos así durante un largo rato, porque de repente escuchamos gritos de felicidad en las casas que rodeaban al edificio de Taiga. Y un hermoso juego de luces estalló en el oscuro cielo.

Me separé de su cuerpo y caminé hacia el pavimento, observando las decoraciones en el cielo. Pronto, sentí los labios de Taiga en una de mis sienes y me encontré rodeado por sus brazos.

—Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí —susurró junto a mi oído. Le sonreí ampliamente y permití que depositara un rápido beso en mis labios—. Feliz año nuevo, Akashi.

 **O3.** Kagami.

 

 

 

Mordisqueé suavemente la cara interna de sus muslos, escuchando, más allá de los débiles sonidos que soltaba, los fuegos artificiales estallando en el oscuro cielo. Akashi se aferró con fuerza a la botella de champán que se encontraba junto a nuestra posición, mordiéndose el labio para evitar que aquellos hermosos gimoteos escapasen de sus labios. Ascendí desde sus muslos desnudos hacia su vientre, besando y lamiendo la pálida y aterciopelada piel, provocando que Akashi se arqueara un poco y expusiera más su cuerpo ante mí. Continué con un camino de besos desde su ombligo en dirección a su pecho, lamiendo, besando y mordisqueando suavemente. Akashi cerró su mano en torno a mi cabello, tirando apenas un poco de mis cortos mechones. Y finalmente, pasando fugazmente por su clavícula y su delicioso cuello, encontré sus labios.

Me acomodé entre sus piernas y Seijuuro las separó lo justo y necesario, para luego cerrarlas alrededor de mi cintura. Sus labios estaban húmedos de champán y ahora de mi saliva; sabían más deliciosos de lo normal. Su lengua húmeda y caliente se enredó con la mía dentro de su boca y sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda, para presionarme todavía un poco más contra él. Delineé su suave mandíbula con una dulce caricia de mis dedos, descendiendo por su cuello y extendiendo toda mi mano en torno al mismo, sosteniéndolo para mantener un perfecto ritmo mientras recorría cada recoveco de su boca. Akashi gimió contra mis labios y yo saboreé aquel sonido como había saboreado la comida que anteriormente él había preparado para mí.

—Shuuzo —susurró, separándose apenas de mis labios, sin romper el contacto, manteniendo nuestras narices y frentes unidas. Respondí con un sonido quedo y cerré los ojos, alcanzando a rozar apenas sus labios con los míos. Sentí a Seijuuro sonreír, recibiendo un rápido beso de su parte—. Feliz año nuevo.

—Hmm —murmuré con una sonrisa, besando la punta de su nariz, sus delicadas mejillas y finalmente, sus labios. Akashi me sonrió y me acarició la frente, retirando algunos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre la misma. Tomé su mano y besé suavemente cada uno de sus dedos—. Feliz año nuevo, enano.

Akashi me rodeó la nuca con su mano y tiró de mí hacia abajo para estrellar nuestros labios, susurrando mi nombre cuando serpenteé nuevamente sobre su cuerpo y volví a hundir mi rostro entre sus muslos, esta vez robándole gemidos de placer.

 **O2.** Nijimura.

 

 

 

—¡Akashi! ¡Alguien está esperándote en el teléfono!

Interrumpí mi conversación con Shintarou y le dije que en un momento regresaba, adentrándome en la casa. Ryouta me sonrió, dejó la bocina del teléfono sobre el mueble y se retiró, dándome privacidad. Alcé la ceja y me llevé el teléfono al oído.

—¿Hola? —contesté algo amargado.

_—Feliz año nuevo, princesa._

Me quedé estático, oprimiendo con fuerza el teléfono en mi mano. Tragué saliva y me salté veinte latidos.

—¿Nash? —pregunté entre asombrado y desesperado, porque jamás en la vida pensé que este día llegaría. El día en que Nash me llamaría luego de dos años de haberme abandonado por una prostituta cualquiera y no haberme dirigido nunca más la palabra.

_—Te sorprende oírme, ¿verdad, princesa? Pues, a mí también. No tengo ni puta idea de dónde he sacado la brillante idea de marcar el número de tu casa y escucharte luego de tanto tiempo._

—Vete a la mierda —fue lo único que dije, apretando los ojos. Nash se rió al otro lado de la línea, y era hermoso escuchar aquel sonido. Era simplemente maravilloso imaginarme a Nash con su móvil al oído, fumando en el medio de la oscuridad, bajo las miles de luces de los fuegos artificiales. Me mordí el labio—. ¿Por qué me has llamado?

_—Nunca es tarde para decir lo siento, ¿o no? Comenzó un nuevo año. Y bueno… te echo mucho de menos._

—Jamás en mi vida creí que tendrías el valor de llamarme y dijeras esas palabras, es una interesante manera de comenzar un nuevo año —dije sarcásticamente.

_—Vaya que sí. Pero finalmente ha sucedido, ¿qué más puedes pedir?_

_«Que regreses por mí»_ , pensé en mi cabeza.

—Que te hayas demorado menos —fue lo que respondí, mordiéndome el labio. Me recosté contra el mueble y solté un suspiro—. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

_—Darme cuenta de que me hacía falta mi princesa pelirroja quejándose de lo que hago y lo que no hago, de los fuegos artificiales y la puta época en familia. Sí que me hace falta._

—No quiero recordártelo, pero fuiste tú quien decidió dejarlo a mitad de camino —respondí apenas en un murmullo.

_—Acabas de recordármelo, enano._

—Bueno, sí. ¿Sólo has llamado para eso?

_—No realmente…_

—¿Entonces? —insistí impaciente.

_—Iré por ti, Akashi. Y esta vez no tendrás oportunidad de escaparte. Voy a enmendar cada uno de mis errores y te recuperaré._

Y con eso, Nash finalizó la llamada. Alcé las cejas y devolví lentamente el teléfono a su base, soltando un largo suspiro. Cerré los ojos y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Feliz año nuevo para ti, Nash. 

 **O1.** Nash.

 


End file.
